The present invention relates to a loop-shaped hair holding device and, more particularly, to a loop-shaped hair holding device with improved surface unctuousness, toughness, and elasticity to avoid deformation.
A loop-shaped hair holding device can hold hair together to prevent straggling while shaping the hair. To provide a clamping force, the loop-shaped hair holding device is generally made of elastic plastic material, such that the loop-shaped hair holding device can hold the hair received therein by its elasticity. The material for the loop-shaped hair holding device mainly consists of butadiene, polyethylene, polypropylene, and paraffin oil that are polymerized. The product is elastic but has poor surface unctuousness, such that the hair is apt to tear along with the loop-shaped hair holding device while removing the loop-shaped hair holding device from the hair. Furthermore, the elasticity of the loop-shaped hair holding device degrades after stretching, such that the diameter of the loop-shaped hair holding device gradually increases, leading to greatly deformation after a period of time of use.
In an approach to solve the poor surface unctuousness of the loop-shaped hair holding device, the elastic plastic body is covered with an elastic band made of cloth to avoid sticking of hair, thereby preventing the hair from being torn while removing the loop-shaped hair holding device. However, the manufacturing costs are increased, and the elastic band made of cloth still deforms after a period of time of use.